Crestfallen Moon
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Ino can't recall who she is, all she knows is that she hunts were wolves. Kiba is a were wolf caught in her sights. A white lie keeps him in her vision, to his dismay. KibaIno.


_I don't know how I found myself, at the edge of a cliff, on a freezing December night. _

_"Kiba, please don't let me go!" She cried, tears rolling down her face._

_"I'm not planning to," I assured her even if I was sure of not letting her leaving I still had fear of her slipping._

_"Don't let me go," she repeated herself. I could see she was scared to death. I started to cry, it was hard to imagine my first love die like this. "I promise I won't let you fall." But how was that assured, I was in were-form, my paws couldn't hold on to her soft hands for too long, that and my claws where ripping through her flesh, deeply cut and bloodied. _

_She sobbed loudly, "Kiba, I'm going to die, aren't I?"_

_Shock hit my face, was she giving up? "Don't say that, you'll live." My face turned into a waterfall._

_She sobbed even louder, "I just want you to know that I love you, Kiba."_

_My blood-shot watered eyes looked into her frightened watered eyes, "I love you, too."_

_Thats all I can ever manage to remember about that harrowing night, other then her slipping from my claws, falling, both of us screaming, and heartbreak. I can't even remember her name, it shames me to say so but, I cant remember her name. She was half were-wolf, half mortal, but she was so beautiful. Crazy as it is, I know she's gone but I have the feeling she has been reincarnated. God could not let such a delicate creature like her fall off the face of the earth. Since that day my life has never been the same. I am Kiba of the Inuzuka pack, trained for brutal assassination of anything or anyone that would harm my pack or fellow were-man. I attend Yuugure High, a school for ghouls, sorcerers, creatures, any out cast to human-kind. Some mortals are exposed to us. Most of us call these mortals, Bounty Hunters, for they pretend they don't see us as monsters, but prey on us, overpowering us if we are caught off-guard and alone. Their bounty is our extinction and vanishment. This world is cruel, unforgiving, and the moon is crestfallen for my kind._

_I keep having these dreams. They don't make any sense at all, and every time I close my eyes, I see it. A were-wolf, tears covering it's face, it's dark and the moon is full. _

_Strange as it may be. I don't know who I am._

_I opened my eyes, finding myself in a strange bed, in a strange room. Scared I jumped out of bed and found myself looking into a mirror. My skin was pale, I was tall and thin, my hair was extremely long and blonde, and my eyes where the color of a winter time orchid. The girl looking back at me was me, and I couldn't remember ever seeing myself like this. I screamed, not knowing if I felt fear or anger. How could I not even recognize myself? A man with hair long and blonde like mine, eyes blue like mine, ran into the room. _

_"What's gotten into you, Ino?" he asked, confusion covering his face, it was similar to mine._

_"Who's Ino?" I cried just as confused as him._

_He smiled, "Very funny," he turned his back and started for the door, "Cut your little scenes out so early in the morning."_

_"But I don't know who you are. Who are you? Where I am.? __**Who am I?**__" Tears started rolling down my face. I was sure of being scared then._

_He turned to look at me, his eyes widened, he feel on his knees and sobbed, "My only daughter lost her memory."_

_They say the girl I was, was so superficial, selfish, judgmental, inpatient and uncaring. I don't believe it but then I can't believe in myself either. I can't even remember my childhood. I am Ino Yamanaka, I attend Yuugure High, a school of freaks and those who pursuit them. I am trained to track down. Slaughter and lurk in the shadows. I am a hunter, not a peace activist, my main target is the very same varmint I dream about, the were-wolf. I have no other purpose but to be the name of devastation to these howling brutes. The world is cruel, unforgiving, and I shadow the kind of the crestfallen moon._

_-Kiba Pov._

I woke up to find my companion, Akumaru whining in his sleep. Akumaru was just a pup.

"Akumaru, wake up," I said softly, "It was just a dream."

Akumaru opened his eyes, "A dream?" he repeated. He still did not understand much.

"Yes a dream," I said petting him. Akumaru stretched and yawned. We sat there in silence for a while.

His tiny stomach growled, breaking the silence, "Uh, I'm hungry!"

I laugh, "Well then I'll fix'ya some breakfast." I jump out of bed, heading for the bathroom. I turn on the lights, and look into the mirror. I smirk slightly, my eyes are fairly human-like, my claws reduced. I open my mouth, my teeth resemble fangs but not completely, and there's not hint of extra fur on me. Finally I'm able to to keep under control my transformation overnight. "Okay Akumaru, common its time for breakfast."

"Yay!" Akumaru cries, jumping of my bed.

_-Ino Pov.-_

My eyes open once again, fixing on the light pink room. It still feels strange to me. To think, I've awaken to these rosy walls all my life. It feels like I'm bearly seeing them. I slowly sit up, moving the bed covers off of me. I sit in silence, looking into the mirror on the white vanity right next to my strangely, round bed. I touch my face then run my fingers through my hair. How come all of this feels like it isn't mine? I look deeply into the mirror for a while, soon enough my concentration gets broken my phone ringing. I look at it for a couple of seconds, letting it ring. "Hello?" I finally pick it up.

"Hey, gorgeous." comes from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Shika." I blankly reply. Shika is the guy I got paired with in training and then again in actual monster hunting. Everyone says he has a crush on me, I refuse to believe it and simply think he just treats me well because I'm his team-mate.

"Listen, Sasuke and I where going out to get some ramen but then he decided to invite Sakura," he stops and sighs, sounding annoyed by it, "and I was thinking since he invited her then I should invite someone so I don't end up like the third-wheel." I sit silently, not thinking of a reply, hoping he takes his invitation back. "Well?" he asks.

"I just woke up," I answer.

"Come one, Ino" he grunted.

I sigh, "Give me ten minutes."

"Thanks," he says before hanging up.

_-Kiba Pov.-_

"Okay eat up," I say placing Akumaru's bowl right in front of him. He dug his face into the bowl, devouring all his food. I laugh, he's still so young. "Slow down, Akumaru" I chuckle. He looks up at me, wagging his tail. I grin and he goes back to eating, slower now. I sit at the table, and suddenly start thinking about her. That night keeps replaying in my head over and over. Suddenly I get disrupted from my flash back by a ringing phone. I get up and pick it up. "What?"

"Oy, Kiba! It's me!" I can bearly make out through bumping music on the other side of the line.

"Naruto. what do you want?" I scream into the phone. Naruto is a guy I meet at school, he's half demon.

"To ask you something..." he starts

"Turn down the music." I bark into the phone.

"What?" he asked, not able to hear me.

"**Turn down the music.**" I bark even louder, Akumaru stops eating to look at me now.

"Wait, I can't hear you, I'm going to turn down the music!" Naruto yells into the phone. The music finally dies out, "Okay, what where you saying, Kiba?"

I can feel my vains popping out, "Never mind."

"Okay well like I was saying," Naruto goes on, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go get some ramen."

I look at Akumaru who ate the remaining amount of food in my house, "Yeah. I think I'll go with you just this once."

"Okay! See you there!" Naruto says before hanging up.

I put the phone down, "Well better get ready."

_-Ino Pov.-_

I just finished getting out of the shower, and was picking my outfit out. I conformed with a cream colored metallic sweater tunic dress and a pair of white platform pumps. I fixed my hair, leaving it down and straight. I put on some perfume and walked downstairs.

"I'm going out," I say walking past my father.

"Where to?" he questions, looking up from the sales recites at the counter.

"To get ramen with Shika, Sakura, and Sasuke." I reply, putting a brown crochet cardigan.

"Don't get yourself into trouble," he says looking back at the recites.

I walk out into Konoha on a early winter's day. Slowly I make my way to the ramen shop. I still get lost here from time to time. Taking in every detail of Konoha, with every step I take. I can feel eyes watching me as I walk, looks of admiration and pity. Everyone knows about _my_ memory loss, some think it made me a tad crazy and depressed. They say I haven't acted myself lately. I think they're the crazy ones. I'm just trying to find out who I really was.

_-Kiba Pov.-_

I jump out of the shower, shaking of the water dripping of my body. I wrap a towel around my waist and head for the closet. I rummage through my piles of clothing for something clean I finally pick out some low jeans, a white tee with a graphic of a Playboy playmate, and some dirty white TOMS. I quickly change and then start messing with my hair. I mess with it until its spiky and fairly wild, and last, I pick up some TAG body spray and shower myself with it. Once I'm done, I walk to the door, "Tell mom I went out to eat once she gets up, okay?" I beg Akumaru.

"Okay," he yips wagging his tail. I throw on a blazer and start making my way to the ramen shop. It's cold out, just like the day I lost her. Why is it everytime its cold out, I remember her the most? How come it feels like she's so near, every passing day it feels like a part of her is still alive.

_-Normal Pov.-_

Kiba struts all along the way. Hands in his jeans pockets and head in the clouds. While Ino, slowly sashays throughout the walk, her eyes laying on everything. Kiba gets closer to Ichiraku's, coming from the left and Ino gets nearer, from the right. Both getting closer to crossing each others paths.

_-Kiba Pov.-_

So I'm just about to enter Ichiraku's, when some little blonde bumps into me. I look down at her and she just stands there looking at me, blankly. She was thin, kinda tall and pale, dressed very chic. She looked like a model. Your average, bratty, pretty girl. "Well?" I spoke, waiting for an apology.

"I'm sorry," her voice soft and lifeless.

I look at her for a couple of seconds and finally speak, "Yeah well don't let it happen again." I turn around and enter to sit by Naruto. He had his face in the bowl just like Akumaru.

"Hey, you made it!" he grinned, taking his face out of the ramen once he felt my presence.

"Yeah, so?" I answer.

"I thought you wouldn't be here," he started slurping up the rest of the ramen, "Order up, I'm bearly on my third bowl!"

_-Ino Pov.-_

I watch him enter Ichiraku's and sit by some other guy, the rude punk. He was tan, tall and quite built. He dressed like any common kid. Something about him was wild and ruthless, like a werewolf. Hard to believe, he looked so normal yet he gave off the ora. Maybe everyone else would feel the same. I slowly enter and sit by Shika. His hands where on his face, elbows down on the table, rolling his eyes from something Sakura commented.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura beams as she sees me sit down.

"Sup," Sasuke says after Sakura.

Shika looks up at me. "Hey. You made it," he sits up. I look at all three of them. I'm still not use to all this attention. I manage to get a little "hello" out.

Sakura shrugs and sighs, "When will we get the old loudmouthed Ino back?" I sit still, looking down at the floor.

"Leave Ino alone," Shika defends.

Sakura looks hurt, "I just miss my old best friend."

Ignoring Sakura's remark I turn to Ichiraku "Ramen, please."

"Certainly Miss," he says preparing my bowl. I look around the little shop, soon enough my eyes fix on that guy, slouching in his seat. He was bawling something at his friend. His friend stuck his tongue out at him, and he slapped the guy upside the head. Barbaric.

_-Kiba Pov.-_

Once here, I suddenly wasn't hungry no more. And watching Naruto put away all that ramen didn't help. I sighed and slouched in my chair. All of a sudden, my ears caught the conversation that one girl and her friends where having.

"_When will we get the old loudmouthed Ino back?" a girl's voice says._

_"Leave Ino alone," one guy snarls._

_"I just miss my old best friend." the same girl, sounding upset._

I snicker, mortals sure are strange. I suddenly sense someone watching me, I turn and act like I don't notice.

"Naruto slow down," I holler, "It's getting disgusting watching you scarf this stuff down!" _Idiot._

_-Normal Pov.-_

Ino didn't even finish a half of her ramen, when Sakura and Sasuke had to leave. Shikamaru offered to stay with Ino until she was ready to go and Ino accepted. Naruto went for bowl after bowl. After a while, Shika got tiered of waiting and after many apologies left Ino alone. Soon enough Naruto noticed that Ino had bearly touched her ramen.

"Hey, girl" he called, trying to get Kiba out of his way, "Are you going to finish your ramen?"

Ino looks at him and slowly pushes her ramen towards Kiba and gets up to leave.

"Gee, thanks" he cries, "Hey Kiba, can'ya pass me that?" Kiba slides the bowl towards Naruto, and gets out of his seat.

"I'm out," he says walking away.

"Kay, see'ya at school!" Naruto slurps down Ino's ramen.

Was about to put his hands in the pocket of his blazer when he bumped into Ino, who was standing in his way.

"**What the hell?**" he growls, "Watch where your standing."

"What's your name?" Ino asked.

Kiba looked at her in a bewildered manner, "Kiba Inuzuka."

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" she says, her eyes cold and intense.


End file.
